Talk:Crystal War Revisited/Guide
Further rewards? Dat mining seems to suggest there is a third reward from this mission. I so far got to 30 (wishing I had levelled BLM for warp) and nothing. Anyone else had more luck? --Tigzter 17:16, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :No luck yet, but what's this possible third item? :o It's possible that it may be a reward for the leading nation after the event is over. --Ivrai 17:31, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Is it possible that the end reward are those silly "Red Eyes" --Lordshadow 17:39, 8 November 2007 (UTC) : I think the "silly red eyes" are the Dandy/Fancy Spectacles already listed :P I have gotten to 50 shards and still no further reward. Anyone gone higher and been given something else? --Tigzter 03:05, 9 November 2007 (UTC) ::There is another item called "Redeyes" that dispences Angelwing fireworks, I belive that's what LordShadow wasrefering to.--Tellah 03:37, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :::Yeah. It is. Thanks. --Lordshadow 17:39, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :: got to 73 shards and no reward --LDf5% 12:45, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Gonna go out on a limb and suggest that Redeyes is probably the 'special' reward for the nation that gets first place. -- 04:32, 12 November 2007 (UTC) Remove the Example Progression section? I really don't see any use to that section so far, and would much rather see it in this discussion page instead, if anywhere. The information currently contained in the examples given is already elsewhere in the guide. --Ivrai 17:42, 8 November 2007 (UTC) What is the approximate pop time on the NMs? ~ Kavik :an hour for castle oztroja --LDf5% 12:47, 14 November 2007 (UTC) Example Progression *Note this is for reference only. The quest to obtain the High Quality Fancy Spectacles can take several hours due to the need to wait for the Notorious Monsters to pop in order to be able to take a full load of Crystal Shards back to Moogle each trip. It is highly recommended you obtain a Scroll of Instant Warp if you cannot use a Warp Cudgel or the black magic spell of Warp. Teaming up with someone with Warp II and/or access to the basic three Teleport magics will also shave hours of running off of your quest. *Example #1: Esdain of Kujata **Activated quest in San d'Oria. Headed to Ghelsba Outpost first. Received 1 shard. Waited until next game day. Couldn't get a 2nd from that crystal. Returned to San d'Oria. Turn 1 shard in. (Total:1) Received Dandy Spectacles. Headed to Davoi. Received two shards. Returned to San d'Oria and turned them in to the Moogle while wearing Dandy Spectacles. (Total:3) Received no reward. Headed to Giddeus. Received 1 shard. Waited around for the NM Warder Liberator to pop. After it was killed, was able to receive 3 more shards. Wait for NM respawn to confirm respawn time rumors first-hand. Claimed and killed Notorious Monster. Placed it at about level 35~40 strength. Attempted to obtain more shards, yet could not. Returned to San d'Oria to turn in shards. (Total:7) No reward. Headed to Castle Oztroja. Received 2 shards and waited maybe 5 minutes and was around when the NM was killed. Noted this NM in the higher tiered Beastmen Fort seemed to have much more HP. Make that 4 more for a total of six. Returned to Sandy. (Total: 13) Next up was Palborough Mines where I grabbed a single and waited around for a painful 40 minutes before being there for the NM kill and another 3. I returned to Sandy and turned 'em in. (Total:17) Palborough Mines taught me that if you show up and not many people are around, it probably means the NM was recently killed and everyone cleared out after so you could be in for a wait. It looked like I'd head to Beadeaux for the final three shards I needed for my Fancy Specs. I got very lucky and entered the chamber of Beadeaux when the NM was being killed. I then clicked the Crystal and received two shards. A second click directly after produced 4 more shards for a total of six that run. I returned to my San d'Orian Moogle for my reward. (Total: 23) Total time as WHM/BLM with homepoint in San d'Oria: Four hours and twenty minutes. Take away the fifty minutes I waited for the Giddeus NM to respawn and that makes it three and a half hours. *Example #2: Gisselle of Asura: **Note: (shards received - shards total): Activated quest in San d'Oria, Ghelsba Outpost (1-1) received Dandy Spectacles, Ghelsba Outpost with NM (4-5), Ghelsba Outpost (1-6), Davoi with NM (6-12), Beadeaux (2-14), Davoi with NM (6-20) obtained Fancy Spectacles *Example #3: Minana of Asura: **As a Solo 73/36 Blm/Whm, one can complete a round trip to the Castle Oztroja's crystal in about 10 mins without having to kill the Warder NM. The key is to have a high enough level, 72 being minimum, for your sub White Mage to have the Teleports. Set your home-point to any home-point that is close to the event Moogle. Teleport your self to Mea, and then take a chocobo to Castle Oztroja. Once you arrive at the crystal's chamber, buff yourself with the necessary spells, (I prefer the standard Stoneskin, Blink and Aquavail). Then use 'Elemental Seal' and 'Sleep II' the Warder. Go grab your 2 crystals and then 'warp' back home. I was able to obtain 14 crystals with this method within 1 hours worth of work, solo. ***''~~This is the fastest method of farming these crystals that I have found without having to kill the higher tier Warder NMs. (I'm sure if you do kill the Warder NMs, then you can do this method until he re-spawns again for an even faster yield per hour.)'' Rare/Ex Is this really an oversight by SE? Apparently you can purchase these items from the Auction House, which would have taken effort from someone to make them AH sellable (there are plenty of cases of items that are non-rare/ex that simply cannot be sold on the AH). So then two mistakes would have to have been made, first they "forgot" to make them rare/ex and second they "accidentally" made them AH sellable? --Lennavan 18:15, 8 November 2007 (UTC) I'm not sure if they were meant to be rare/ex, but I think its possible it could have been an oversight on the part of the item creator. When creating the item, they probably have a list of check boxes they can select: Rare, Exclusive, Non-Tradeable, etc. It could be the default state to make things NPC sellable, as most items are. --The Avatar of Blue 18:44, 8 November 2007 (UTC) If these glasses are only available for this special event, I'd guess they did this on purpose so that people who missed the event in later years could buy them off people who no longer wanted them.-- 00:48, 9 November 2007 (UTC) :Either that or these will be available in WotG as CP items (or the equivalent)... --Tellah 04:53, 10 November 2007 (UTC) Results Any sign of these now that the moogles have gone and the event is over? --Tigzter 17:14, 15 November 2007 (UTC)